Network-provided content, such as Internet web pages or media content such as video, pictures, music, and the like, are typically served to end users via networked computer systems. End user requests for the network-provided content are processed and the content is responsively provided over various network links and Internet service providers (ISPs) from the networked computer system to the end user device. In some examples, the networked computer systems may include origin hosting servers which originally host network content of content creators or originators, such as web servers for hosting a news website.
During a communication request, a user device may contact a domain name server (DNS) to determine the location of the desired content. The DNS is configured to translate an alphanumeric request, such as www.alpha.com, into an Internet Protocol (IP) address. Once the address is determined, the user device may contact the addressed server over the various links and ISPs. In return, the networked computer system is configured to identify the request, and return the desired content to the end user device. Further, in some instances, the end user device may use the IP address provided by the DNS to upload or provide data to the networked computing system.